


Break In

by Shadowpuff



Series: Kara/Non One-Shots [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And who Maggie is dating, F/F, F/M, Implied People know who Kara and Non are, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpuff/pseuds/Shadowpuff
Summary: Not even Supergirl is immune to getting her home broken into. Unfortunately for her, it’s during some alone time with her husband. Unfortunately for them, Non doesn’t give a s*** about secret identities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Break In  
> Fandom: Supergirl (2015)  
> Rating: M  
> Parings: Kara/Non, Implied Astra/Alex/Maggie  
> Characters: Kara, Non, Maggie, Random guys   
> Background: Astra deflects in ep 13. Non works with them when Indigo reveals herself, and Kara convinces him that Myriad is stupid.   
> Astra and Non were Plantronics. Astra convinced Alex to give her a chance and when they met Maggie, Astra and Alex realized they liked her too. Kara and Non got closer and eventually Joined (married).  
> Summary: Not even Supergirl is immune to getting her home broken into. Unfortunately for her, it’s during some alone time with her husband. Unfortunately for them, Non doesn’t give a s*** about secret identities.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl   
> Note* Nudity and sex

Break In

Kara cried out as she fell forward, her hands flat against Non’s chest. Her legs clamped around his waist as her body shuddered. Non grabbed her waist, holding her still above him as she came down from her high.

“Kara?” Non called to her gently.

“So-sorry,” Kara gasped out, “That was a big one.”

Non rubbed her legs, trying to calm her down as she breathed deeply. Kara sat back, pushing him even deeper inside of her. She swiped her hair back, rotating her hips slightly as she got her breath back.

Non growled, grabbing her hips tighter, “Can you move?”

Kara pulled herself up, not getting far before her legs gave out under her. Kara growled at herself, trying again. When she dropped quickly again she shook her head.

“No, I can’t,” Kara told him.

“Do you mind if I just hold you up?” Non asked her. Kara shook her head and rested her hands back on his chest as he lifted her up slightly. Holding her hips tightly, Non lifted his own hips, lowering them, then lifting them again.

He slowly picked up speed, pistoning himself in and out of his wife. He looked at her face as she closed her eyes, digging her nails into his chest. He grinned when her mouth fell open in a silent scream as he picked up speed, a blur of motion as he moved in and out of her.

When he felt himself close to coming he took one hand from her hips, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back.

“In or out,” Non growled out, pulling her head back.

“IN! IN!” Kara shouted.

Non, realizing she was close to coming again, let go of her hair and shoved his hand between them till he got to her colitis, rubbing roughly. He rubbed her as he thrusted, holding himself back until he felt her squeeze around him. He dug his fingers into her waist, pushing himself in as deep as he could, holding her tight against him as he let himself come inside her.

Kara’s back shook before she fell on him, her breast against his chest as he lowered himself back onto the bed. Kara was limp against him, her hair sprayed all over his chest.

Carefully, Non sat up, Kara still flush against him. Moving back, Non leaned against the head board, stroking her face as she kept her eyes closed.

“Wife?” Non said softly.

Kara opened her eyes, grinning tiredly as she stared up at him, “Hey-”

CRASH!

Kara tensed as Non pulled her closer to him. He activated his x-ray vision, watching four boys as they walked through the kitchen. In a few moments they would round the corner and look into the bed room.

Non grabbed the bed sheet, pulling it up to cover Kara’s body. He watched as she tried to move herself, but he could see she wasn’t going to be moving anytime soon. He gently lifted her up, pulling himself out of her just as two of the boys shine their torches into the bed room.

“The fuck?” one of the boys said, “Hey guys! Come look at this hot babe!”

Non growled as Kara placed one hand on his chest, holding him back. She tensed when one of the new boys pulled out a gun, pointing it at Non. Non pulled her closer, making sure the sheet was covering her properly.

“Ok, buddy. Back up from the bitch. We want a turn,” the boy said. Kara looked at Non, before turning to the boy.

“Please, don’t,” Kara begged the boys.

“Aw sweetheart. You scared?” the boy said.

“Not for me,” Kara told him as Non’s eyes started to heat up. Non could see them back up as his heat vision activated.

“The fuck!” on yelled and fired the gun.

The bullet hit Kara, reflecting to just to the side of the boys, hitting her bookshelf. One of the boys tripped over his feet as he tried to back up fast. The other three stared at them both in horror as Kara’s own eyes started to heat up.

“Oh fuck dude, I think that’s Supergirl,” one of them said.

“And if she’s Supergirl, that means he’s the Lieutenant!” another one shouted.

They backed up, about to run away when Non disappeared from his place in the bed. The boys screamed as they tried to run, only to run smack into Non’s chest. The one with the gun started firing repeatedly. Kara wanted to hit the boy over the head. Why, after all this time, did people still think that worked?

Kara turned her head as she heard the police head their way. One of her neighbours must have heard the first gunshot and called the police. She turned back to her husband just as he ripped the gun out of the boy’s hand, crushing it into a ball before throwing it behind him.

“Non, love, don’t break them,” Kara called to the man, still unable to really move.

“They deserve broken bones,” Non sneered as he picked up the boy that had called her a bitch.

“Maybe, but-”

“I’ll figure out how to explain them,” Non told her, reading her mind.

Kara blinked before shrugging, “Just don’t overdo it,” Kara told him and the boys whimpered, one actually peeing himself.

0000

Maggie held her hand up to the rest of her squad. She didn’t normally do these kinds of runs, but people at the police office knew better than to send anyone else. Especially when they realized the gun shots came from Kara’s apartment.

They hated dealing with Non.

She knocked on her door, hoping her girlfriends’ sister/niece would open the door. While she was better at dealing with Non then the rest of the officers, she still didn’t like dealing with the gruff man. He reminded her too much of her father.

“Inspector,” Non said as he opened the door. He was dressed in a pair of pants and that was it. And while Maggie happily called herself gay, she could defiantly appreciate the view.

“Non. Are they dead?” Maggie asked, throwing her voice just so that her men would think she’s joking, but Non would know she’s being extremely serious.

“No,” he said, moving to let her in, the rest of her men following her. She found four men tied up a few feet from the door. The looked at her, relief in their eyes when they saw her.

“Officer help please. This man is crazy!” one of the men yelled.

“That’s The Lieutenant!” another shouted. Maggie put her gun away as she looked at Non, who looked back at her, his expression unreadable.

“Right,” one of her officers snorted as they grabbed the men, “And I’m the General’s boyfriend.”

Maggie forced the grin off her face as she looked up, watching as Kara walked to them slowly. She was wrapped in a white bed sheet. Two of her officers paused and stared, looking away when Non growled at them. Maggie watched as Kara slowly walked to her, the floor getting wet at her feet.

Maggie slapped a hand over her eyes, realizing what was dripping out of Supergirl. She shuddered as she thought about it. Both at the idea of a man touching Maggie like that and that fact that this was her girlfriends’ sister/niece, she didn’t want to know…anything.

“Kara, I think you should get back to bed,” Maggie muttered.

“Are the boys alive,” Kara asked. Of course she did.

“Breathing and conscious,” Maggie told her, removing her hand, staring intensely at Kara’s face.

Kara nodded, turned around and slowly walked back. Maggie turned to Non, seeing the smug look on his face as he watched Kara moved, his eyes drifting to the wet patch on the floor. The grin widened and Maggie felt like throwing up.

“Please stop,” Maggie begged, “I don’t want to see that look on your face!”

“Then leave,” Non told her, pointing at the door.

“Gladly,” Maggie said, throwing up a bit in her mouth, “I need you two to come in tomorrow for an official statement.”

“And those poor boys’ dilutions?” Non said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

“It’s sad what head bumps can do to memory,” Maggie said, smiling.

Non smirked, “Thank you, Inspector… Goodnight.

Non slammed the door in her face.

“Jackass,” Maggie muttered as she walked to the elevator.

Just as the elevator door closed she heard Kara cry out. Maggie scrunched up her face when she immediately realized what was happening. She pulled a face as she pitied Kara’s neighbours.

No wonder someone was awake to call in the gun shot.


End file.
